


The (Highly Official) Garrett Laughlin Guide to Brilliant Brotherhood

by daffodil_blue



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_blue/pseuds/daffodil_blue
Summary: Five times Garrett Laughlin had a conversation about his best friend, and one time his best friend had a conversation with him.-or-Simon and Bram are adorable, their friends deserve the world, and Garrett really is the ultimate Angel Bro.





	The (Highly Official) Garrett Laughlin Guide to Brilliant Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!
> 
> i've been planning out this fic for a while, knowing mostly just that i wanted to try my hand at a 5+1, all these characters are amazing, and garrett laughlin deserves all the love. 
> 
> i really love playing around with different perspectives, but i'm honestly shocked by how fun this was to write - i've managed to fall more in love with a character just through my own writing, if that's possible. 
> 
> i have a tendency to ramble a bit with my notes, so i'll leave you with a few quick disclaimers: 
> 
> 1) all these characters belong to the ever-incredible becky albertalli.  
> 2) i'm a british person trying to write like an american, so excuse any occasional slips in my US english. i will also say that a lot of this is mostly informed by my british experiences, so i have no idea what bowling alleys are like in america!  
> 3) i haven't seen the movie yet because it's not yet out over here, so this is only informed by the book canon. 
> 
> with that, i'll leave you with garrett and nick, a week or so after that eventful junior year christmas. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i loved writing it! x

Five times Garrett Laughlin had a conversation about his best friend, and one time his best friend had a conversation with him.

* * *

 

1\. Nick

"Hey, Eisner, do you know what's up with Bram?"

Nick pauses. It's after soccer practice a week or two after Christmas, and Nick and Garrett are finishing up in the changing room, which is otherwise empty. Bram has just left.

"Bram?" Nick repeats. Garrett never calls Bram 'Bram' - with Garrett it's always either a surname or just 'dude'.

Garrett turns to him, looking concerned. "Yeah, I just - during practice, he seemed so distracted. He keeps avoiding conversations. And I know he always seems quiet, but lately he hardly seems to say anything at all, especially since we came back after Christmas."

Nick sits down on the bench, and looks up at the flickering strip lighting. Eventually he shakes his head apologetically. "I don't know, man. If you don't know, how would I?"

"I don't know."

There's a pause, then Garrett speaks again.

"It's just, me and Bram, we don't really have many serious conversations, and that's just how we are, because usually I'm not a very serious person. But if something's bothering him, I want him to know we can have a serious conversation if he wants. I'm still his best friend, and I know he doesn't have that many people that he's willing to talk to. Only, I don't know how to ask him about it, because I don't want to make anything worse."

Nick nods slowly, and drums his fingers on his knee.

There's another long pause before Nick replies. "I think I understand. Like, Simon, right now - I've known him since we were four, but we've never been the kind to have heart-to-hearts. Usually when one of us is down we just sit and watch cartoons or something. And then, out of the blue, someone outed my best friend and now he's getting harassed, and when he came out to me he said not to make a big deal out of it, so I didn't. Because it's _not_ a big deal for me. But I don't know how big a deal everything is for him right now, because that's not the sort of thing we talk about. Y'know?"

Garrett sighs. "Yeah."

Nick looks across at him, sitting on the opposite bench, and speaks as if he's considered the problem carefully. "I think you should talk to Bram, if you really think there's something wrong. Or at least ask if he wants to talk, and if he does you can listen, and if he doesn't you can just kick a ball about and make sure he knows you're there for him."

Garrett smiles. "Okay. Yeah. Thanks, dude."

Nick grins. "I feel like we just had a mini heart-to-heart about our inability to have heart-to-hearts," he says, which makes Garrett snort.

He turns away to zip up his bag, smiling, but then he says thoughtfully, "I just don't want him to get stuck in his own head, y'know? He's got a lot going on up there, and sometimes I feel like he needs to let it out."

They both stand simultaneously, and Nick claps Garrett on the back. "I know. But you're a good friend. I'm sure if you offer, he'll talk to you if there really is something wrong."

Garrett nods. "Yeah. I hope so."

They leave the changing room together. Bram is waiting out in the parking lot, ready to give Garrett a lift home.

"What took you two so long?" he asks with a small smile when they reach him.

"Sorry, bro," Nick says, with a glance at Garrett. "Coach wanted us to run back and get the soccer cones. She left them at the pitch."

"Oh. Right," Bram says, and nods. He and Garrett say goodbye to Nick, then pile into Bram's car. The engine shudders on. It's just beginning to rain; Bram puts on the wipers, and they squeak painfully across the windscreen as he turns out onto the road away from school.

They chat as Bram drives - unimportant stuff, soccer stuff, team stuff, bro stuff. They reach Garrett's house, and the car stops, and Garrett sits there. He thinks, and he hesitates, and then he takes a deep breath.

"Hey... Bram?" Garrett says.

Bram looks up, startled by the use of his first name, and sees an unusually serious expression on his friend's face. The conversation has just gone from 0 to 90 very quickly, that much is clear.

Bram switches off the engine. His face is nervous, and Garrett feels a surge of protectiveness. "Garrett? Is everything okay?" Bram asks, voice quiet.

Garrett nods hurriedly. "Oh yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry. I just - I just wanted to say that I know we don't really _talk_. About serious things. But you're very quiet lately - quieter than usual - and if you ever want to talk to me about something that's bothering you, you can, okay?" He trails off, looking intently at the steering wheel.

Bram stares at him, eyes wide. "Oh," he says.

"And if you don't want to talk to me, that's okay," Garrett continues. He turns to face Bram, despite feeling slightly awkward. "But I feel like you've been going deeper inside your own head lately, and I don't want you to feel like you can't share what's going on in there."

Bram nods, and looks down, squeezing the steering wheel. "Thanks, Garrett."

There's silence for a few moments.

"There - there is something I'd like to talk to you about, actually," Bram says quietly.

Garrett smiles. "Yeah? Go ahead."

A few minutes later, Bram has come out for the second time in his life, and Garrett realises that heart-to-hearts are worth every second if they help his friend feel safe.

Then again, Garrett's always had a bigger heart than he's realised.

* * *

 

2\. Ms Greenfeld

About a week later, Garrett finds himself in the Greenfeld kitchen, eating popchips and making small talk with Bram and his mom. It's not a bad way to spend an afternoon.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Bram says in his quiet voice, and all of a sudden Garrett is left alone with Ms Greenfeld.

She's rummaging in the freezer for a bag of frozen peas, and Garrett jumps up from the kitchen table, bringing his now-empty popchip bowl over to the sink. "Anything I can help with, Lady Di?" he asks, cheery as ever.

Bram's mom has been 'Lady Di' ever since Garrett found out her first name was Diana. _"Remind me never to tell you the names of anyone in my family, ever again,"_ Bram had muttered when he found out, but Diana just finds it endearing and slightly hilarious.

"I don't think so, thanks, Garrett," she says. "Unless you fancy making a start on the carrots?"

"Sure thing," Garrett replies instantly and bounds over to the chopping board.

Diana shakes her head, "You're an angel."

There's silence for a moment, as Garrett gets to work on the carrots - he enjoys cooking, so he often finds himself helping Ms Greenfeld - and she locates the frozen peas.

"Hey," Garrett says softly, after a pause. "Did Bram ever mention that he came out to me last week?"

Diana turns to look at him, surprised. "No?"

Garrett is gripped by a sudden panic. "You knew, right? I could swear he told me he'd already come out to you."

She nods quickly. "Oh yeah, don't worry, I knew. I didn't know he'd told you, though."

Garrett smiles, relieved. "Yeah. I just - I thought I should let you know that I know, and I'm totally cool with it. And I should also say that I'm glad you are too, because if you weren't okay with having a gay son then I would be having some very strong words with you right now."

Ms Greenfeld blinks at him, opens her mouth, then closes it again. Garrett is smiling, but he looks slightly nervous. "I - Garrett - have I ever mentioned that I'm really happy that you're Bram's best friend?"

Now it's Garrett that blinks. "Oh. No. I don't think so, Lady Di."

She just chuckles and shakes her head, then puts down the peas and pulls Garrett into a quick hug. It's not the first time they've hugged - Garrett is secretly very fond of hugs, while Diana is secretly very fond of Garrett - but it still takes him a little by surprise.

It takes Bram by surprise too, when he reappears a moment later.

"Uh, mom? Why are you hugging Garrett?"

Garrett starts to laugh and Ms Greenfeld steps back, and starts chuckling too. "Sorry, Bram," she says. "Just thanking Garrett for looking out for my son."

Bram stares at the two of them, and Garrett winks at him. "Come on, Greenfeld, come help me chop these carrots," he says, grinning.

Bram shakes his head, then joins Garrett at the chopping board. "I leave you alone with her for _two minutes_ ," he mutters to his best friend, reaching to turn on the kitchen radio. "What on earth were you talking about?"

Garrett looks down. "I - er - actually, I was telling her that I was fine about you being gay."

Bram drops the carrot he's holding.

"I hope you don't mind," Garrett whispers, looking anxious. Bram turns to him.

"I - no. I don't mind," he pauses. "Thank you."

Garrett raises his eyebrows. "What on earth for?"

Bram shrugs, looking down at the chopping board. "I don't know. Just, you're a good friend."

Garrett smiles, and knocks his shoulder into Bram's. "You too," he says.

The song on the radio changes to an 80s hit, and Diana calls across the kitchen. "Turn it up, will you, Abraham? I like this one."

Bram grins and dutifully increases the volume. Soon, the three of them are singing and dancing around the kitchen while they get the dinner ready.

To some people, it wouldn't seem like much. But to Bram, the reminder of normality and family wraps him up like a blanket, at a time when not much else seems to make sense.

To Diana, the reminder that her son has a friend who'll support him through everything brings a smile to her face that doesn't disappear all evening.

And to Garrett - well, Garrett's just having fun.

* * *

 

3\. Leah

Okay - Garrett might have a bit of a crush on Leah. He _definitely_ has a bit of a crush on Leah.

If Bram were here, he'd totally be smirking at Garrett's awkward attempts at concealing said crush while sitting right next to her, but Bram is currently skipping lunch - again - to be with his new boyfriend.

Which - you know. Garrett's over the moon that finally, _finally_ , his best friend has got the boy he's been pining over for years. He's honestly never seen Bram looking so happy in all the time he's known him (and the same with Spier, for that matter). But it's still slightly strange to be sitting at the lunch table without his quiet presence.

Garrett imagines a lot of people must wonder about his and Bram's friendship, because on the face of it, they're so different - he's outgoing and straightforward and lighthearted, while Bram's all shy and polite and serious. But somehow, for some unknown reason, it just _works_. They met at their very first Creekwood soccer tryouts; Bram had been standing nervously away from the group during the entire warm up, but then as soon as they started playing in earnest he'd come alive. Midway through one of the exercises he'd made a brilliant pass to avoid Garrett that ended with Garrett lying flat on his back as he swerved to intercept, looking straight into a pair of anxious brown eyes coupled with a nervous voice asking repeatedly if he was alright. Garrett had just grinned, ear to ear. _"Dude, you have some serious skills."_

They'd been best friends ever since.

And nothing's changed, really, except a dim feeling that suddenly Bram isn't just _his_ person at the lunch table. Now, Bram's gone from saying almost nothing to interacting with everyone at the table - when he actually appears at lunch, anyway - and, obviously, that makes Garrett insanely happy. It truly does. But he also can't help but miss his best friend sitting comfortably beside him, not saying much but smiling and nodding and being, in his own quiet, overlooked way, essential to Garrett's near-constant good moods.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by none other than Leah Burke herself. So far this lunchtime, with Bram and Simon gone and Nick and Abby being mushy together, Garrett's just been vaguely listening into Leah's conversation with Morgan and Anna. She hasn't shown much sign of acknowledging his presence, up until now. Morgan and Anna are still chatting away to each other, but out of nowhere, Leah is speaking to him quietly.

"Hey, Garrett. You alright?"

Garrett turns to her, surprised. "I - yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. It's just - it's weird, isn't it? When your best friend gets a boyfriend, and suddenly you don't see him as much?"

Garrett pauses. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Leah rolls her eyes. "You're dealing with it better than me, Laughlin."

"I - what?" he says, staring at her.

She just shrugs.

There's silence for a moment, and Garrett thinks the conversation must be over, when she says, "I've known Simon through several girlfriends, and there's a big difference between Simon Spier dating a girl while he's figuring out he's gay and Simon Spier dating a boy that he's madly in love with."

Garrett smiles slightly. "I can imagine."

There's another pause while they look thoughtfully at the empty seats across the table. "Greenfeld's never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before," he says. "We've never really been the kind of friends who had to compete with romantic partners."

Leah nods.

"They're good for each other," she says quietly. She smiles in the direction of Simon's seat, then smiles at Garrett, who smiles back.

"Yeah, they are," he says. "And they deserve it."

At that moment, Morgan asks Leah a question about some fictional character, and she turns away for a moment, but for the rest of the lunch period she keeps him in the loop of conversation.

He gazes at Leah. They've only really exchanged a few words, but it feels like they've reached a new level of understanding. Looking around at the lunch table, Garrett realises, with a grin, that it's not just Bram who's been brought closer to the rest of these guys by the current dating arrangements.

When Bram and Simon eventually turn up fifteen minutes before the end of lunch, Bram takes one look at his Leah Face and smirks an off-the-scale smirk.

But can Garrett really be blamed?

Leah Burke. Leah Burke. _Leah Burke._

There's a girl worthy of love.

* * *

 

4\. Abby

It quickly becomes clear that Garrett is going to have to up his game if he's ever to hold the title of Most Enthusiastic Shipper of Simon and Bram, for the simple reason of the existence of Abby Suso.

They've all gone on a spontaneous bowling trip, and they've just paused for food. He and Abby are in the queue for fries and pizza, but both their gazes keep drifting back to where their friends are hanging out at the bowling booth.

So it's official: Simon and Bram are gross. Disgusting. Unbelievable. Illegally in love. When they're not bowling, they keep huddling together on the couch, Simon on his boyfriend's lap, Bram softly rubbing his waist or playing with his hands. When one of them _is_ bowling, they never do a good job. Bram's usually fairly decent at this sort of thing, but with a certain grey-eyed, messy-haired, softly-smiling nerd around, the one thing Bram seems to be good at is getting distracted.

Frankly, it's hilarious. It makes Garrett's heart feel strangely warm.

Their lane is right at the end, so from the food line they can still hear Leah teasing Simon about his heart eyes. He hears Abby chuckle softly, despite the tinny pop music playing overhead and the chaos of yells and cheers echoing from the bowling alleys. He turns to her.

"They're ridiculous, aren't they?" she says happily.

Garrett grins. "Too right. You don't know how awesome it is to see Greenfeld being so goddamned affectionate all the time."

Abby smiles. "Yeah?"

He nods. The line shifts and they inch toward the food stand.

"I really like Bram," Abby says. "I'm glad we're getting to actually hear him speak nowadays."

Garrett grins. "He used to get so flustered around Spier. I mean, he still does, but only when we tease him about how he acts like his boyfriend invented shooting stars and rainbows."

Abby snorts. There's quiet for a moment as they move forward again. Abby looks as though she's deep in thought.

"Garrett? Can I tell you something?" she says, and her tone is somewhat softer. Garrett frowns.

"Sure. Of course."

Abby breathes out slowly, but she's still sort-of smiling. "I sometimes worry that I'm too enthusiastic when it comes to Simon and Bram."

Garrett stares at her, forehead creased with confusion. "What?"

She shrugs. "It's just, you hear all these stories about those toxic straight girls who get all sickly and patronising over their gay friends. And, like, if I call Simon and Bram adorable, it's not because they're gay, it's because they're _Simon and Bram_. But I just - you know, I just don't want to come across the wrong way."

Garrett looks at her in surprise. "I mean, I never thought of you as being anything like that, but I guess it's up to them to decide. I really don't think they mind you, though."

Abby nods.

"And I think..." Garrett says, awkwardly trying to find the words. "I think sometimes being gay does come into it, but not in the way you think. Like, part of the reason we're all so happy that they're together is that it's not necessarily as easy for them as it would be for us. In Georgia, anyway. And with all the shit that Spier had to deal with after Christmas, he deserves to have someone as sweet as Bram to give him kisses and cuddles and whatever other gross affectionate things they do."

Abby smiles, and they move forward again; they're nearly at the front of the line now.

"Yeah, that's true," she says. "I don't want to make it an issue, but I just want them to be happy, you know? And I don't want to make them feel like being a gay friend of mine is any different to being a straight friend of mine. Or a bi friend of mine. Or anything."

Garrett nods thoughtfully. "I understand. Though if you really are worried, I'd speak to one of them about it. Y'know, I'm still just a straight dude in the same position."

They smile at each other. "Okay. Thanks, Garrett," Abby says. "I'm really glad we're seeing more of you, too, nowadays."

They finally reach the counter, and order their food. It's slow progress back to their bowling lane, with all the mounds of fries and onion rings piled on their trays.

"Anyway," Garrett says with a grin as they start heading back. "How's it going with Eisner? That's one straight couple you ship more than your gay friends." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Abby rolls her eyes and laughs. "It's going excellently, thanks. And you're right, I will have to admit to shipping that one a little more than I ship Simon and Bram. Even if - _yep_."

They've arrived back at their booth. She turns to Garrett, who raises his eyebrows, and they both start laughing and quickly put down their trays of food.

Leah and Nick are chatting on one side of the booth, evidently having given up on getting their friends to focus on anything other than each other.

Simon, meanwhile, is lying the length of the couch, his head in his boyfriend's lap. They've been talking quietly together - goodness knows what about - with Bram's fingers brushing softly through Simon's hair. Just as Garrett and Abby arrive back they see Bram lean down and leave a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

Unbelievable.

Abby, as always, gets straight to the point. She bounces over and coughs pointedly. They have the grace to look a little embarrassed, even if neither makes any move to change their position.

"Food's ready," Abby says, a twinkle in her eye. Bram looks down, grinning to himself. Simon has other ideas.

"Abigail Suso," he says, whiney. "You know you love me, right?"

Abby raises her eyebrows.

"D'you think you could bring some of those fries over here? I'm comfy."

As he says this, he rolls slightly so he's snuggled into Bram's stomach. Garrett can see Bram's whole body shaking with laughter as he holds his boyfriend closer to him.

From the other side of the booth, Nick and Leah are watching as though thoroughly entertained. Abby backs up, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know, Garrett, I take back everything I ever said about supporting this relationship. These two are criminal together."

Suddenly she's laughing all over the place. She grabs a box of fries and holds them over Simon's head.

"Before I give these to you, I need a promise that I won't have to watch Bram lovingly feeding you. That really crosses the line between what's acceptably adorable and what's so in love it's disgusting."

Simon and Bram look at each other. "I promise," Bram says, voice dripping with innocence.

Abby hesitates, and looks around at Garrett, who smirks. "Don't be deceived, Suso. Greenfeld is more mischievous than should be allowed."

Abby rolls her eyes again, and places the fries next to Bram on the couch. "Here ya go, criminals."

A sly look crosses Bram's face, and Simon giggles into his stomach. Abby shakes her head again, grabs some onion rings, and sits down on the other couch as Simon and Bram immediately break their promise. Garrett follows her, passing another set of fries along to Nick and Leah.

The bowling starts up again a little while later. At one point, Garrett sees Abby move across to what they've all termed The Couch of Love, and speak quietly to its inhabitants. Simon smiles as he listens to what she has to say, and when they're done she slips back to her seat next to Garrett.

"They officially deserve the world," she whispers. "Simon told me not to be an idiot. Apparently, his supportive straight best friends are what's giving him the courage to act so openly in love, and I don't know if that's true, but either way, I really love Simon Spier."  
  
Garrett grins. "I'm glad. You're a good friend, Abby. He'd tell you if you were being annoying."

She smiles and nods thanks as he makes his way up for his turn. As he does, he thinks about it: about Bram, and seeing his best friend in a relationship. It was strange at first - not because it's a boy his best friend is with, but because he'd known Bram for so long without him ever seeming to mention interest in romance at all. He knows now, of course, why that is, and now that he's seen Bram lighting up with a boy in his arms, he can't help but feel proud. It's not about the gender of the person Bram fell in love with - it's that he finally, _finally_ has someone to love and someone to love him back. Things have clicked into place at last, and he's never seen his best friend look so warm and content and loved.

As he lets the bowling ball fly, and watches it barrel towards the pins - _strike_ \- he smiles, perfectly content.

His best friend is in love, and if that's not something to celebrate - what is?

* * *

 

5\. Simon

"Ow. _Frick_."

Garrett registers a sharp pain in his left ankle, hears Coach blow the whistle, and sees a face swim into view over his head: a tall, red-haired midfielder named Ricky, with whom he's just had a spectacular collision mid-soccer practice, and gone down, hard.

_Frick_. He's yet to make it through a season without suffering an embarrassingly epic soccer fall. Garrett might be one of the longest standing Creekwood midfielders, but hell is he clumsy when he wants to be. He can only be grateful that this one is only in training, not an actual match.

He gingerly sits up from his position sprawled on the ground. Ricky grasps his arm, and helps him to a standing position, but it quickly becomes clear that his left ankle is not going to be pulling off any impressive soccer moves anytime soon. He's managed to twist it on his way down to the floor.

_Frick_ , he thinks again.

Someone else rushes to his side, and he feels some of his weight shifted away from him as his right arm is slung around another pair of shoulders. A familiar soft voice speaks with a mixture of concern and amused fondness.

"Ever the lover of dramatic falls, Laughlin."

Garrett turns and grins at his best friend. "You know me."

Supported by Ricky and Bram, he manages to limp forward to where their coach is jogging toward them. She looks him over.

"Are you alright?" she asks, concerned.

Garrett smiles thinly. "I'm fine. I'd love to continue demonstrating my excellent midfield skills, actually, only my left ankle seems to disagree with that plan."

She tuts, and Garrett is gently lowered to the ground while she kneels and takes a look at his ankle, occasionally asking him if he feels any particular pains. Bram and Ricky look on, concern written on their faces. Ricky looks apologetic. Nick jogs over, followed by another figure, this one dressed in jeans and converses, rather than soccer gear: evidently Simon, who's been visiting practice quite a bit lately, has come over to see if he's alright.

Eventually, the coach nods and gets back to her feet. "Doesn't look too serious, but keep an eye on it, and if there's any swelling let someone know. You're not going to be doing any more sport today, that's for sure."

Garrett breathes out slowly, but nods - he's experienced enough to know that there's no point fighting an injury for the sake of one night's training.

"Are you driving home yourself?" Coach asks.

Garrett shakes his head and glances at Bram. "Greenfeld was going to give me a lift."

Coach nods. "Go sit and watch for the rest of practice, and then if your ankle gets any worse you can let me know."

"Okay," he says, reaching up a hand in the direction of Bram. He and Simon grab his arm and together haul him up. He leans heavily on the two of them.

"I was already watching from over in the bleachers," Simon says. "I can keep an eye on him."

Coach looks him over, as if only just realising he's there. "That's great, uh...?"

"Simon," he says.

"My boyfriend," Bram adds. Coach nods, completely unfazed.

"Okay then," she says. "If you two can get Laughlin over to a seat, we'll start play again."

With a last apology from Ricky and a slap on the back from Nick - more gentle than usual - Garrett limps away from the pitch, supported by Simon and Bram.

"You alright, Garrett?" Simon asks.

"Never better," he grins and shrugs. "I usually have one bad fall each season, so I'm used to it."

Together they reach the bleachers, and Garrett slumps down into the first seat he sees. Bram grins at him. "Enjoy your rest - she's working us like dogs today, I swear." His gaze slides over to Simon. "Take care of him for me, Si, okay?" he says, smiling softly, then tucks a strand of Simon's hair behind his ear, kisses him quickly on the temple, whispers, _"glad you're here,"_ and turns away, jogging back to where Coach has started the match back up.

Simon sits down in the seat next to Garrett, looking slightly dazed and with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face. Garrett smirks.

"Don't know why you still look surprised whenever he does anything affectionate," he says to Simon. "You're just about all he ever talks about."

Simon ducks his head down and smiles stupidly at the floor.

"Then again, Greenfeld _is_ a great guy. I can vouch for that, as his best friend. But you're a good guy too," Garrett claps Simon on the back and grins. "As Greenfeld's honorary brother, you have my approval."

Simon looks up at that, and smiles. "Thanks Garrett." He pauses for a second. "I'm sure you know this, but you do mean a lot to Bram. He's told me so."

Garrett feels a little bubble of something warm and happy move through his core.

"Really?" he says. "That's - I'm glad about that. I know I probably seem like the average douchebag jock, but he actually means a lot to me too. And, y'know, you mean _everything_ to him."

"Oh," Simon breathes out softly. He gazes out at the pitch, eyes soft, smile splitting his face. There's silence for a moment, and spontaneously the two boys turn and smile at each other, before looking back at the soccer game.

After a moment, Simon speaks quietly, almost out of nowhere. "I love him."

Garrett turns to look at Simon, who immediately blushes and looks down. "Sorry," he adds. "I don't know why I'm saying this to you."

Garrett frowns. "Why are you saying sorry? Dude, he was a _mess_ those weeks before you two finally got your shit together. He started pining over you just about the minute he first saw you, and by the end he was so in love that it was all he could think about. Knowing that, after all that, you love him back? That just makes me happy. Like I said, he means a lot to me," he shrugs. "He deserves someone like you. And you deserve someone like him."

Simon fiddles with his sleeve, and tries to keep his smile from bursting out of him. He shakes his head. "I don't really know what to say to that. Thank you."

Garrett smiles. "Don't mention it, dude. I mean, Greenfeld's like my brother, and you're practically married to him, so you're like my figurative brother-in-law," he says, which makes Simon snort and start laughing hard.

"I'll remember that," Simon finally says. "You're a great guy, Garrett."

Garrett cuffs him on the shoulder. "Just promise me you'll make sure your boyfriend gets the hint that when he really does marry you, I'm being his best man."

Simon beams and blushes again. "You really think he'll marry me?" he asks, slightly embarrassed, shamelessly hopeful.

"Hey," Garrett replies. "He's loved you since he met you, and then he loved you again when he didn't even know who you were. He literally fell in love with you _twice_. I don't think you have much to worry about on that front."

Simon blushes again, and his smile looks fit to burst out of the sides of his face. "Thanks, Garrett. Really."

Just then, the coach blows her whistle. Nick and Bram listen to her debrief, but soon they're jogging towards them, and making their way onto the bleachers. Coach stops by to check up on Garrett's ankle, and declares him free to go. When she's gone, Bram immediately perches next to Simon, and runs his palm up and down over Simon's arm.

"Alright?" Nick asks Garrett, who nods and grins.

"Just been talking to Spier about the fact he's dating my best friend. I thought I should make a few things clear," he says cheekily.

Bram stops his soft rubbing of Simon's arm abruptly. "What?"

Simon leans into Bram's shoulder and smiles onto his skin. Bram recommences massaging his forearm for a few moments, then slips his hand into Simon's and rubs his thumb back and forth over his knuckles.

Garrett grins and winks at Nick. "You know, just the usual." He looks over at Simon. "Keep making him as happy as he is right now. Take him on loads of cute dates, but spare me the details. Buy him books and teddies. Respect his bros. And when you two get married, I'm being the best man."

"Hey!" Nick interjects, startled. "I want to be best man!"

"Okay," Garrett says. "You can be Spier's best man, and I'll be Greenfeld's."

Nick nods thoughtfully. "Deal."

He and Garrett turn to look at Bram and Simon. Bram is staring at them, mouth hanging open.

"I leave you alone with my boyfriend for half an hour, and _this_ is how you spend your time?" he says. Garrett smirks.

"Come on, admit it. You smile like a fool whenever anyone even mentions the word 'boyfriend', but one day it'll be 'husband' instead, and I'll have the catch you every time you swoon."

Bram's cheeks heat in about two seconds flat. Simon takes one look at his face, and bursts out laughing, his own cheeks rosy pink. He collapses into his boyfriend, and Bram gently brushes his fingers through Simon's hair.

"Garrett," Bram says. "We're not even eighteen. I don't think you need to start planning our wedding just yet."

Garrett chuckles. "Alright. I'm just saying, when you need my wedding planning expertise, I'm right here. When you've had to listen to both halves of a couple talking about how beautiful the other half is, you get pretty invested. Right, Eisner?"

Nick snorts. "I can definitely confirm that."

Simon smiles, and reaches up to kiss Bram on the cheek. "We have great friends," he says softly.

Bram grins too. "We do," he says, before turning to Garrett. "Now, let's get you home."

Garrett nods. "Roger that."

Nick, Bram and Simon all stand, and together they help Garrett make his way toward the exit. His ankle already feels better, but he knows not to push it.

Once outside, Simon checks the time on his phone. "I should go, I said I'd meet Leah to give her and Nora a lift home after their band practice. Are you three alright to carry on?"

Garrett nods. "We'll be fine from here."

Simon carefully untangles himself from the strange mass of limbs. Nick grins, and Bram takes his hand and squeezes. Simon leans over to give him a last kiss on the cheek, and Bram says quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

Simon smiles. "I'll text when I get home."

Finally he turns to Garrett, who winks and says, "See ya, brother-in-law."

Nick raises his eyebrows. Simon beams and nods, seemingly unable to find the right words.

"I hope your ankle feels better soon," he says instead.

Garrett grins. "It will, don't you worry. Things always get better quicker than you expect."

As Simon turns away, Garrett is reminded how true it is: only a few months earlier, Bram was anxiously hiding away in the closet, and now he has a boyfriend who is, Garrett can confirm, finally everything that his best friend deserves.

Yep. He likes his new bro-in-law.

* * *

 

+1.

Garrett's junior prom plans are somewhat different to what he'd always thought they'd be.

It's an hour or so before they're due to meet their dates, and Garrett is at Bram's house, standing in front of his friend's bedroom mirror, trying to work out how to tie his bow tie. He didn't think he'd have a date at all for a long while, but everything worked out surprisingly well: Bram is taking Simon, of course, and Nick is going with Abby, but as for him? _He's_ taking _Leah_.

Not that Leah had had any desire to attend prom at all for weeks and weeks. Simon had been trying to persuade her for ages, to be met with sullen replies along the lines of _"It's alright for you -_ you _have a boyfriend."_ Finally, one lunchtime, as Leah flat-out refused again to be "the sad fifth wheel", Garrett - with the help of a sharp jab in the side from Bram - had managed to squeak out an _"I'll go with you, Leah."_

He definitely hadn't expected her to agree, and he knows she was probably thinking more of her friends than her undying love for him, but still - he doesn't think he's quite stopped smiling ever since.

Speaking of smiles: Bram enters the room, his own tie slung over his arm, phone in hand. Garrett doesn't know what it is that Bram and Simon text each other that can keep them entertained for so many hours of the day, but he's glanced Bram's phone enough times over his shoulder to know that they could both be convicted for the crime of overusing heart emojis and the word "beautiful".

As Bram closes the door, Garrett steps forward, hand outstretched for the phone. "Okay Greenfeld, it's time to step away from the phone. We need to get ready. You'll be kissing his face off in t-minus 45 minutes."

Bram looks up and grins. "Okay, give me one sec." He types out a last message to Simon as Garrett looks on, smirking, then hands the phone over. Garrett places it carefully on the desk behind him.

Bram raises his eyebrows at Garrett's attempts on the bow tie thus far. "Need help with that?"

Garrett grins. "Please."

Bram rolls his eyes and steps over to his friend, taking the ends of the bow tie and beginning to tie it efficiently. When he's done, he steps back and admires his work, then turns to the mirror, finishing his own tie.

Garrett grins at his friend's reflection. "He's gonna flip when he sees you," he says. They both know well who 'he' is.

Garrett's suit is a simple grey tux - the cheapest he could find that was also a decent quality - but Bram's is a deep blue. Garrett is well aware by now of Simon and Bram's origin story; Bram's never told him the reason behind his choice of tuxedo, but Garrett can guess well enough.

Bram meets his eyes in the mirror, almost shyly. "I know I'm gonna flip when I see him," he says quietly. Garrett smiles too, softer, and bumps his arm into Bram's.

"I think there's going to be a lot of flipping all round," he says.

Bram grins. "Oh yeah, definitely. Who is it you're taking again? A certain Miss Burke? Or did I dream that, it's not like you've mentioned it _a million times_."

Garrett grins and looks down, cheeks slightly pink. "Shut it, Greenfeld."

With a last look at the mirror, Bram turns and sits at his desk. Garrett slumps down on the bed, gazing thoughtfully at the walls. The superhero posters that cover them feel like old friends, even after the relatively small number of years that he's known Bram.

"I still can't believe she said yes," he says quietly.

Bram looks over at him, knowing immediately who his friend is making reference to. "I can," he says.

Garrett raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

Bram shrugs. "I mean, okay, yeah, it's Leah Burke, and perhaps I wouldn't have believed she'd ever say yes to going to junior prom. But if there's one thing she cares about, it's friendship. And you're a real great friend. The best I could have asked for."

Garrett smiles. "Thanks, man. You too."

There's a pause before Bram speaks again, fiddling with his cuff. "I still can't quite believe that I'm going to the prom with _Simon Spier_. Like, I wish I could go tell Bram from four years ago that not only was he about to fall in love with the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, but that that boy would one day ask him to the _junior prom_. I know it shouldn't be that big a deal, but there was one time I didn't think I'd ever get to go out with someone I loved."

Garrett raises his eyebrows and smiles, but when he speaks, his voice is gentle. "You better start believing it soon, bro, because I can tell you one thing: that boy isn't gonna let you out of his sight now he's got you. He really loves you, anyone can see that."

Bram looks down, but his smile splits his face. Garrett glances at the clock mounted on the wall, and stands.

"C'mon, we should get going. Are you ready?"

Bram takes a deep breath, then nods. "I'm ready."

He stands, and Garrett reaches over to clap him on the back, but then surprises Bram by pulling him into a quick, tight hug.

"I'm proud of you, Bram," Garrett whispers.

They break apart, and Bram smiles softly. "You too."

With a last glance around, they make their way over to the door, and head out towards dates, towards friends, towards laughter, towards the future.

And all of it together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was largely inspired by my friends over on the creeksecrets group chat, which could probably be renamed the garrett laughlin fan club. it was their enthusiasm for our angel bro that really got me thinking about the character, and itching to start writing from his perspective. 
> 
> if you couldn't tell, another thing to come out of writing this fic is that i kind of high-key ship garrett with leah now, oops. i'm so conflicted because leah totally deserves a cute girlfriend in loto but WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO MY BOY GARRETT?? honestly, though, whatever way the shipping goes i'll probably be happy - for this fic i decided to just stick to the established (or half-established) couples from svthsa itself, and for the purpose of this abby is straight, although i know a lot of people ship bursuso, and that would be equally awesome. whatever the relationships, this friendship group gives me so much life. 
> 
> also, yes, the boys have an awesome female soccer coach, because we always need more of those. 
> 
> thanks to everyone for reading, and for all the continued support - i greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> feel free to come yell with me about simon on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CatieRose114/) or [tumblr](https://yourzombiejacques.tumblr.com/)! x


End file.
